1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scrubbing-brush and process for the manufacture of the scrubbing-brush adapted to be used to remove stains from flatwares or other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, brushes constructed in accordance with the following procedure have been extensively used. That is, a number of holes are made in a base plate formed of wood or plastic material, and a number of hairs or bristles are planted in the holes and secured by use of adhesives or by a mechanical procedure to form a brush.
Since the brush constructed in a manner as described tends to cause the bristles to fallout when the former is scrubbed hard against the surface of an article from which stain is to be removed, these brushes are effectively used only in fields, which require less force, for example, in the case of brushing off dust from clothes or in the case of wiping off stains slightly adhered to flatwares.
Further, in the process for the manufacture as described above, the bristles must be planted in the small holes, and as a consequence, fine work needs be accomplished, and in addition, such a fine work must be applied to a number of holes, resulting in a requirement of much time.